The present invention is directed to data transmission systems and more particularly to an apparatus for receiving data on an incoming line and transmitting the same data on an outgoing line to a processor.
In data processing systems wherein data is transmitted between two processors, the distance between the processors is critical to the strength of the transmitted signal. To provide the transmission of data signals over long distances, repeaters are employed which receive the data signal, amplify the data signal and then transmit the data signal in the same direction. Prior repeaters have employed one-shot circuits to control the time the repeater is in a transmit mode after receiving a data signal. With present-day data processing systems having processors operating at a very high speed, it has been found that where several repeaters are required to be used in the transmission line, the turnaround time for data to be transmitted in opposite directions limits the amount of data that can be transmitted between two processors. It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a repeater which will transmit data in opposite directions at a very high speed.
It is another object of this invention to provide such repeater with the capability of being constructed at a very low cost.